downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr Mason
Albert Mason is a farmer, currently a tenant on the Downton Estate at Yew Tree Farm. He previously lived and worked on a farm in the Darnley estate, which is now owned by Mr Henderson. He is the father of the late William Mason and father-in law of Daisy Mason. Biography |-|Series 1= 1912-14 Despite his son's wish to be a groom (due to his natural affinity with horses), Mrs. Mason was determined that her son would one day be a butler and so he became a footman to please her. Even as she was near death, she refused to let William know because she thought his job was more important than him visiting her. Mary Crawley, noticing William's kind nature, decided it was wrong and told him to visit his mother as soon as possible, although she did not tell him how grave his mother's illness truly was. William was able to say his final farewell to his mother before her death, but still remained very upset over it. It is unknown how Mr Mason reacted. |-|Series 2= 1916-19 With the outbreak of World War I, William is eager to serve but his father refuses because William is an only child. But after being presented with a white feather and support from Isobel Crawley, William finally gets to enlist. William becomes engaged to Daisy and is sent to be a batman to Matthew Crawley on the front lines. However, both Matthew and William are injured when a shell explodes near them. While Mathew's injuries render him paralysed from the waist down, William's are proved to be fatal. He is brought back to Downton to die slowly, but in the company of his friends and father, from lung damage. William also saved the life of Captain Crawley by blocking him from the blast which eventually killed him. During this time, he marries Daisy before passing peacefully away on the 26th July 1918. Mr. Mason arrived at Downton Abbey for the wedding and to be with his son when he died. He was next seen speaking to Daisy at William's grave following Lavinia Swire's funeral. He remarks that there is nothing more terrible than when young people die. He tries to contact Daisy and does have a drink with her, as Mrs. Hughes explains, "You're all he's got, Daisy." 2011 Christmas Special Daisy, though still feeling uneasy, does visit him at his farm, having promised to do so. Mr Mason tells Daisy she's the nearest thing to a child he has, and that William had three brothers and a sister who all died young. Mr Mason believes that one reason William married her was so his father would not be alone, because, as Mr Mason says, "without Daisy I'd have no one to pray for." From this point on, Daisy and Mr Mason agree to support one another as father and daughter, Daisy having no parents of her own and never being special to anyone, "except William" as Mr Mason makes her realize. Then he says she is special to him. He then gives her a ride away from the farm on her way back to Downton Abbey in order to talk to her, and gives her some encouragement and the confidence to ask Mrs Patmore for a promotion. He also advises her to stop listening to Marigold Shore, who had caused a riff between Daisy and Mrs Patmore. |-|Series 3= 1920 Daisy revisits him at his farm twice in 1920. The first time, he talks to her while feeding animals when she asks him about liking another man. He assures her he would never want her to be alone in life, and nor would William. The second time (to which she tells her colleagues she's looking forward), he reveals his wish to name her his heir and even asks her to move in with him so he can teach her how to run the farm. He encourages her by saying she could her use cooking skills on the farm and sell jams and cakes, as well as that other widows have taken up the tenancy of farms. She is uneasy about this, having always thought she would spend her entire life in service. He remarks that he does not believe estates like Downton Abbey will continue on as they have done. Mrs Patmore refers to his offer to Daisy as a generous one. Daisy herself says he is "ever so generous, and so kind" and says his farm is "a lovely place". |-|Series 4= 1922 Daisy visits her father-in-law in 1922, and goes on a picnic with him. He tells her she is all he has left of his son, and encourages her to make amends with Alfred Nugent (as Mrs Patmore suggested she go visit the farm while Alfred was visiting for the last time). When she doesn't know what to say to Alfred, Mr Mason offers to help her out. And he makes Alfred a going-away basket with food and cider, which Daisy gives to him. Mr Mason also once again expresses his wish to Daisy that she move to his farm permanently one day. |-|Series 5= 1924 Mrs Patmore writes to Mr Mason mentioning that footman Joseph Molesley has been helping his daughter-in-law Daisy Mason learn history. He then writes to Mr Molesley inviting him to the farm. Molesley, Daisy, and lady's maid Phyllis Baxter go there for a meal and some tea. Mr Molesley and Ms Baxter help Mr Mason to encourage Daisy in her studies. Mr Mason is seen at the unveiling of the Downton village war memorial. He and Daisy go to see William's name. He walks in the village with Daisy and Mrs Patmore and talks with them about William, and about Daisy's studies. |-|Series 6= 1925 Mr Mason is revealed to live on the estate of Sir John Darnley. The latter has decided to sell the estate due to a large debt and bankruptcy, and the new owner does not have enough money to keep Mr Mason's farm running. He ask the Crawleys if they could put in a good word for him, but they know there is very little they can do. At an auction in Mallerton Hall, the Darnley house, Mr Mason shares memories with Daisy. Unfortunately, she angrily shouts at the new owners, the Hendersons, who are also in attendance, thus ending any possibility Mr Mason had of staying on his farm. However, when the Drewe family leave Yew Tree Farm, Cora suggests offering it to Mr Mason. Though some other family members note it would be more economical to farm the land directly and just rent out the house, they ultimately agree to give it to him. There he looks after the estate's pigs just as the Drewes did, and footman Andrew Parker offers to help him with the work. He is in attendance at the wedding of Lady Mary and Henry Talbot. Appearances and Mentions Category:Servants Category:Farmers Category:Characters Category:Mason family members